


拜托了，团长♀

by Suberr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fem! Erwin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 14年旧文补档。某天突然想写写女体就写了（。结果还是没有学到性浪体育风（。CP：兵团♀性格扭曲严重
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 3





	拜托了，团长♀

**Author's Note:**

> 14年旧文补档。
> 
> 某天突然想写写女体就写了（。  
> 结果还是没有学到性浪体育风（。
> 
> CP：兵团♀  
> 性格扭曲严重

“唔……”

即便是人类最强，在这种情况下也实在无计可施。马跑了，气体用光了，刀片都钝了，这三样摊上任何一样开始画十字比较妥当。看着从四面八方逼近的巨人，利威尔索性呆在原地等待着命运降临。

但奇怪的是巨人们没有像摘花摘草一样捏起他给个干脆的，而是在几米之外突然停住、助跑，最后一个大跨步奋力一扑。

1、2、3、4……

像杂技表演一样有条不紊地叠压在他身上。

“……！”

如今该惊讶的是没有思想的巨人居然能像训练有素的士兵一样有秩序么？等等，巨人身上怎么还有一股劣质的香水味？一边是呼吸受迫的缺氧感，一边是香精混合物的毒害，利威尔瞬间惊醒过来。万幸的是这只是众多噩梦中微不足道的一个小梦魇，不幸的是他的上司正趴在他上方笑眯眯地看着他。眼前波涛汹涌的绝佳美景正好能完美解释噩梦成因。

但大清早受到了巨人金字塔的惊吓，小利威尔也是一副毫无干劲的样子。

“下去。”

“不要~”埃尔文用小指钩着自己金色的长卷发，故意用拉长的糖果般的声音说，她扭来扭去，如同一只正在主人膝盖上找位置的家猫。

“韩吉那个臭四眼怎么还不帮你开药？”利威尔像清理垃圾似的把她拨到一边，径直坐起来，“这样我会很困扰的，你的‘梦游症’。”

“诶，有什么不好，利威尔兵长，你又不吃亏~”

埃尔文继续拨弄着长发，白皙的大腿一抖一抖，忽而把右腿架到左腿上，忽而放下，白色衬衫下的内裤时隐时现。

“不，吃大亏了。因为你，完全不是我、的、菜。”利威尔面无表情道。

“哼！”坚信自己天生丽质的团长气呼呼地冲向这场羞辱的出口，用力地关上门。但不到一秒，她又打开门像歌剧的女主角那样念道，“总有一天你会发现我的好的！”

“砰！”

这才完全安静下来。

就这样放任她回去也没关系吧？从这里到她房间还有一段很长的长廊呢。嘛，反正天色还早，应该没什么人。

反正那个埃尔文总会有办法的。我还是别管她了。

利威尔不由得怀念起初见那天的埃尔文.史密斯。那时候她还是个浑身散发着“生人勿近”气息的冰山美人，带领一群人和他们在首都街上演了你追我赶的精彩戏码。看到领头的是姑娘所以就大意了。几个急拐急停之后以为甩掉了背后的人，结果从上方被偷袭、继而被长靴踹进泥水里。除了恨之外心里还有几分佩服。

难怪年纪轻轻就能当上调查兵团的团长……

自家的伊莎贝尔还是差了好大一截，无论是能力，还是谋略上。

埃尔文.史密斯，深色领带一丝不苟死死封紧领口，横跨胸前的皮带扣得很紧、衬衫也没有一个褶皱，头发全梳到脑后盘成一个结、逆着光找不到一丝乱发，这样的人正是猪猡遍布的高官贵族里不多的“希望之光”。

她不一样，和利威尔至今见过的人都不一样。

跟着她的话，也许能做到些什么。

如果跟着她的话，和伊莎贝尔、弗兰三人一起，一定能做成什么。

所以说这个袒胸露背浓妆艳抹的女人是谁！

利威尔强忍住呕吐的欲望，大步走出群魔乱舞的会场，直到深吸了一口冰冷的空气，他才觉得自己好过了一些。

不一会儿，埃尔文也嘟嘟囔囔地出来了。

“利威尔，不是说好要保护我么？你溜得好快！”

“我觉得无论是酒量还是武力值你都远高于我之上，”利威尔上下打量了她一眼，说，“何况没人敢绑架调查兵团的团长大人吧。”

“你生气了？”埃尔文歪歪扭扭地转了个不规则圈，颇为欢欣鼓舞，“你、一、定、是、生、气、了，嘿！”

“……我先走了。”

“人家明明是来拉赞助的~你也知道我们现在的经费很紧张~”

埃尔文蹭着他，用小鹿一样湿漉漉的眼神看着他，利威尔不语。

某个王族的生日宴会，吸引了几大商会的负责人、首都政府和宪兵团的高官、教廷人士、各地区的大小财主们，埃尔文会在这上面打主意，利威尔并不意外。

她本来就是个精明的女人。

何况这也是事先说好了的。中午，团长好不容易端正地坐在办公桌后面（而不是坐在利威尔腿上或是翘着腿坐在桌子上或是其他什么地方）宣布了参加宴会的决定，没等利威尔的“我拒绝”说出口，英明神武的团长立刻补上，“这是命令。”

当然如果真的不想陪同，一向我行我素的利威尔谁也管不了他。

但是韩吉也在一旁沉痛地扶着眼镜，“三毛出任务还没回来，把埃尔文交给别人我又放心不下……”

上演个P的姐妹情深啊！我看你是放心不下刚捉回来的巨人实验体才是！

但是不知道为什么，心里清楚得很，把团长丢给奇行种分队长也不会被一口吃掉，他却在迎上埃尔文久违的严肃的目光之时，鬼使神差地点头同意了。

当然在鬼使神差地点头同意之后，他不忘避开现出原形飞扑过来的埃尔文。

现在想想还真是给自己找了件麻烦事做。明明提水到屋顶用移动装置乘着气体蜘蛛一样荡来荡去地驱逐外壁面灰尘是多么轻松愉快的一件事。利威尔偏偏选择了担任某个比自己还高、穿起高跟鞋更是恐怖的女人的护卫。

他往外拉了一下领结，实在喘不过气。

虽然也只不过是牵着埃尔文的手，像一对真正的绅士淑女那样走进去，装作两人般配非常而已。

“呐，我想泡温泉，你把我抱到温泉去嘛~”

埃尔文趴在床上有气无力地说，比风干的奶酪好不了多少。

“‘出门左拐，走到走廊尽头再左拐，有一个大大的灰色布帘的地方就是。’老板是这么说的。”利威尔摆了摆手，“我很累，你就自己去吧。”

像是早就知道不可能及时赶回调查兵团驻地一样，利威尔背着醉醺醺的埃尔文赶到后者早有先见之明而预订的旅馆。符合洁癖到病态的兵长大人的一切对于环境卫生的要求，以及拥有价格低廉附带温泉等优点，唯一的缺陷就是位于首都主干道的背街面、某个堪称迷宫的小巷里。

以至于把埃尔文扔上床的时候，他累积的疲劳和不满都已经到达顶点。

唯一需要抉择的就是先洗后睡还是直接睡的问题，才没有兴致陪团长大人玩什么情侣游戏。

他拉开门，决定把这个两难问题留给进到自己房间的利威尔思考。

他的团长跳到地板上的时候，像猫一样轻盈，交叉长腿，优雅地掂着脚，等察觉到的时候利威尔已被抱了个满怀。

“利威尔~我又改变主意了~我不泡温泉了，你留下来陪我嘛~”

从肩头垂下的金色发丝传过来的是葡萄酒特有的浆果味木桶味酒精味和雪茄味汗味混在一起的味道；隔着上衣紧贴在背后的是柔软的女孩子的肌肤；滑进耳道的是甜腻的奶油状的撒娇。

不知为何在这个夜晚显得如此难以忍受。

“这是你的真心话么？”

他明显感觉埃尔文僵了一下，但是自己已经收不住了。

“嘛，反正我一早就知道了，从那个时候就。你啊，就是一个这样的人，为了目的即使把自己献出去也无所谓吧。怪不得也能毫不留情地牺牲伊莎和弗兰他们呢。”

“不是的……”

“‘利威尔兵长是优秀的人物，如果能把他留在调查兵团，就能保有足够的战斗能力。’你是这么想的吧？‘但是他入团时的同伴已经不在了，这里没有值得他留恋的事物，那么就由我……’”

“不是！”

“你身边难道就没有因为尊敬啊佩服啊之类单纯的情感聚集而来的人？真是遗憾啊，本来我想成为那样的人。”

“拜托了……我其实……”

“拜托了，亲爱的团长呦，这样的事不要再做第二次了。”

他很轻易地掰开了圈着他的手，那双手已经没有力气禁锢住他，利威尔觉得有点沉重，自始至终都没敢看那双蔚蓝的眼睛。他没想过要把场面搞得这么难堪的。

尽管都是他的真心话。

嘛，反正明天早上埃尔文又会活蹦乱跳跑过来的，她就是不长记性。

利威尔走了出去。

最后她好像哭了？大概是错觉吧。

FIN.


End file.
